


Let's Get Together

by Gaaybriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Non-hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaybriel/pseuds/Gaaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam puts an ad in the paper to get Dean a date and Dean has no idea how well it's going to turn out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Together

MEN SEEKING MEN

* Attractive, intelligent male seeks soulmate. Must enjoy travel, cars and sci-fi.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Dean screamed at Sam, snatching the paper from his outstretched hand. His eyes scanned the page once again and yes, there it was: “Dean’s” ad.

“You need help getting over Victor and I thought this would help.” Sam replied, a hint of smirk gracing his face.

“You thought putting me in the dating ads section was gonna help me get over Vic?” Dean asked, unbelieving.

“Yep.” Sam walked into the kitchen as if the conversation was over but Dean had other ideas. He shook his head and followed Sam through the door.

“ _Soulmate?!_ ” He asked as he shoved the paper in Sam’s face.  
“Yep.” Sam continued to move around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Dean sighed exasperatedly.

“You do realise I’m gonna get replies from a bunch of nerds now, don’t you? If I get any replies at all…” Dean looked back down at the paper. Sam smirked, he knew he’d won.

“Of course you’ll get replies. But you don’t have to do anything about it. No obligation. Just meet some of them.”

~

Dean gulped again and pulled at his collar. He had insisted on wearing his ACDC shirt and a pair of jeans but Sam had made him wear this ridiculous get up. Seriously? A shirt and tie? He was nervous as hell and was going to sweat right through this and this guy was probably going to waltz through the door looking casual and Dean was going to make a fool of himself.

He was just about to get up and leave when he heard a small cough come from behind him. He turned to look and was stunned for a second before he found his voice again.

“Castiel?” He asked, and damn it he had not meant to sound that incredulous but this guy was definitely not what he had expected.

“Yes.” Castiel responded and wow how deep is his voice? Dean was definitely intrigued. “You must be Dean.” Castiel said before extending his hand out to shake Dean’s. Dean took it and noted that Castiel had a very firm handshake.

“Uh, sit down.” Dean said, gesturing to the chair opposite him. Castiel sat down and fumbled a little with his napkin as he spread it across his lap and it was obvious his hands were shaking. He must have noticed Dean looking at them,

“If you couldn’t already tell, I am very nervous.” Dean laughed.

“You’re not alone.” Dean was then treated to the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. One that touched Castiel’s eyes and made it impossible to look away.

~

“Cas, come on, we’re gonna be so late!” Dean shouted into Cas’ room.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” Cas shouted back.

“We need to leave five minutes ago! Jo’s gonna kill m-” Dean was cut short by Cas running into the room dressed in a very posh, probably very expensive suit, with a blue tie that matched the colour of his eyes. Dean was speechless for a minute or so before he managed to whisper, “Wow.” He walked over to Cas and hooked an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

“You know what? Screw Jo, let’s stay here.” he said before he kissed Cas and could feel him smiling.

“Dean, do you really want to risk that?” Cas asked when they broke apart. Dean thought for a second.

“Yeah, I think it’s worth it.” Cas laughed but moved away from Dean to pick his coat up and head towards the door. Dean groaned as he followed. “You’re going to be the death of me some day, Castiel.”

~

“So, how exactly did you two meet?” was the first question Jo asked as they all sat down to dinner. Dean and Cas looked at each other. Cas made a gesture with his eyes towards Jo, attempting to telepathically tell Dean to just get the story over with.

“Uh, well, Sammy decided it would be funny to, uh, put an ad in the paper.” Dean coughed and Jo laughed.

“You met through a dating ad?” Dean frowned, just because they didn’t have some cutesy story about how they met didn’t mean that their story was worth any less.

“Yes. And?” Dean said, getting very defensive. He could feel Cas putting a hand on his leg under the table in an attempt to calm him down. Jo sobered quickly.

“Oh no, Dean. I didn’t mean to laugh. I just didn’t expect you would go through with that sort of thing. But I guess you’re glad you did.” she explained, smiling at Cas who turned to smile at Dean.

“Yeah, I am.”

“If you guys spend any longer staring each other, your soup’s gonna go cold.” Jo pointed out, holding back a grin. Cas laughed.

“I distracted him so well on our first date that he completely forgot his burger was sitting right in front of him.” Cas joked. Dean gasped in mock horror.

“I made him laugh so hard he spit his coffee all over the fancy tablecloth!” Dean told Jo, as if it was some kind of challenge.

“At least I didn’t drop apple pie all down my shirt.” Cas said in a quiter voice. Jo laughed and looked fondly at Dean as he threw a bread roll at Cas’ head.

~

“Here, let me take that box.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I am not a weakling, Dean.”

“I believe you.” Dean said but took the box anyway. “Jesus, what have you got in here?!” 

“Books.” Cas replied simply.

“But the last five boxes have been books. How many do you have?” Dean asked, incredulous as he ascended the stairs with what felt like a ton in his arms.

“A few…” Cas replied vaguely. Dean put the box down by their new bookcase (and thought they were going to need way more than just one of those) and Cas sat the box he was carrying by the sofa.

“That’s the last one.” Cas said as he flopped down on the sofa. Dean fell down beside him and put an arm around Cas’ shoulders. Cas rested his head against Dean’s chest. “I’m really excited about this, Dean.” Dean smiled tiredly.

“Me too.” he said before he placed a soft kiss on the top of Cas’ head. Cas lifted his head and kissed Dean forcefully. He raised his eyebrows when he moved away.

“TIme to christen this room?” he asked, very suggestively. Dean chuckled.

“When I have the feeling back in my arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love reading the dating ads because some of them are really cute and I absolutely love AUs so this happened.  
> But seriously, read the dating ads, some of my favourite pages of the newspaper.


End file.
